


A Bad Night Out

by FlyingTreeRoot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Double Penetration, Drugging, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Oral Sex, Over the Top, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingTreeRoot/pseuds/FlyingTreeRoot
Summary: Chiana goes to the pub, then things go south.





	A Bad Night Out

 

She was feeling tired. Tired, sick of the never ending action on Moya. Frell, she needed a break. 

 

The transport pod landed, exhaust steaming from its jets.

 

“See you in the club!” Chiana called to the others as they went their separate ways.

“Okay, meet us back here in the morning” Critchton called after her.

 

The club was crowded, a strong smell of alcohol and spice was in the air.

She walked straight to the bar, sat down and ordered a Spice cocktail.

She sat, sipping the drink and scanning the room with her eyes. The dancers. A group of khalish. There was a pair of peacekeepers, one of them met her eyes and smirked. She looked back at the bar, its shelves lined with spirits from all over the galaxy.

“Nice selection” she thought.

She felt a hand on her back, it was one of the peacekeepers.

“Hey there princess, I’m Kalik” he said, his voice a drawl, openly gazing at her body.

“I—I’m not interested...sorry” she told him.

“Aww, that’s such a shame, we could’ve had a lot of fun” he walked off, but she could feel his eyes on her through the evening.

 

 

 

When she finally left the club, buzzed on alcohol, she turned headed off toward the transport pod.

After trying to find it for sometime she realised she was completely lost.

“Frell!” She thought

“Looking for something?” Said a man’s voice. It was Kalik from the club.

“Ahh yeah yeah, how do I get back to the craft platforms?” Chiana answered, apprehensive.

“I’ll show you” 

As they passed a dark alley he stopped, grabbed her arm and injected her. She yelled and jumped away.

“What the frell?!” She shouted

She started to feel weak and grasped the wall for support.

The man grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her.

“The fekik drugged me” she thought, her struggles sluggish

“What’s a pretty Nebari girl doing out at this time of night?” the man said

He dragged her down the alley, Chiana yelling at the top of her lungs

“I’m gonna have a lot of fun with you” he said, pushing her against the wall

The peacekeeper pressed his comms badge.

“I’ve got the nebari chick”

He pulled her badge off, his hand lingering on her. He stroked her cheeks and kissed her, his hands on her fabric covered breasts. 

“Get away from me!” She yelled.

“This isn’t so bad, we know how to show you a good time” he said, feeling her exposed chest.

He kissed her neck and the licked her grey skin all the way to her cleavage. Then, stopping, the man drew a knife from his hip, putting the blade between her breasts, he slit her tunic all the way down. He continued to cut her tunic off her until her upper half was completely naked, then he started on her pants, removing them piece by piece.

“Stop!” She yelled.

He started removing his uniform. He pushed into her wet pussy, filling her, and she cried out, her groin radiating pleasure. The man penetrated her again and again.

“I hate you!” She screamed, 

He came inside her and she orgasmed

“Are—are ya done now?” she asked, shaking.

“No sweetheart, you still got lots of fun left in you” he replied, licking her chest. He laid her down on his coat and went down on her, licking and sucking her slit. Chiana shuddered with pleasure but he stopped right as she was about to come, he put his tongue in her cleavage and licked all the way down her grey body, sending her flying over the edge.

“Ok, you—you’ve had your fun”, she whimpered, “please go please!”

“Oh but we’re just getting started” he replied, smirking. The other peacekeeper from the club walked down the alley, already pulling his shirt off.

She staggered to her feet.

“She’s a pretty one isn’t she” the new peacekeeper remarked.

“Fun to play with too” Kalik replied.

Kalik shoved her against the other naked peacekeeper. The peacekeeper stroked her grey cheeks, those perfect lips.

He pushed her to her knees, her eyes level with his cock

“You know what to do” he told her.

She took him in her mouth, running her tongue around his shaft, the peacekeeper groaned, her lips soft on his tip.

“Deeper” he commanded.

She gaged and swallowed, the peacekeeper’s cock started jerking, shooting his warm cum into her mouth.

“Stand up” 

She stood, shakily. He placed his hands on her hips and she felt the other peacekeeper’s hands on her, suddenly stars exploded in her vision as both peacekeepers began penetrating her, she could barely see, her senses were so overloaded. She came, her cum streaming down her leg, then Kalik came inside her causing her to orgasm again, both peacekeepers kept penetrating her, causing her to be in a near constant state of climax.

“P—P—ple-as—e....C—can-t t-ake it” she managed to gasp

The peacekeepers came inside her again and she screamed and screamed, shaking uncontrollably, her cum now pooling on the ground. The peacekeepers stopped, still inside her. She shuddered and gasped. Suddenly they released her and she fell to the ground, twitching a little. Slowly her senses returned, she felt the peacekeepers pick her up and lay her on their clothes. 

 

Kalik placed his mouth on her breasts and traced circles with his tongue, she gasped. He started sucking and she came again, squirting all over herself. The other peacekeeper returned, holding a tube of what appeared to be lube, he unscrewed the top and took a large amount, he placed his slippery hand on her pussy and started to cover her body in the slick substance. She moaned as he worked it in. She found herself loving the feeling of hands on her lubed skin. Kalik pushed his fingers into her pussy, working the lube into her sensitive slit as the other peacekeeper cupped and toyed with her breasts. She cried out and started coming, cum flowing out of her pussy.

 

She woke up, naked and shivering, in the alley, her shredded clothes around her.

“Frell” she said and swallowed. Everything hurt, her head, her pussy, her breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, nebari women can produce a lot of cum :)


End file.
